As a type of conventional blood pressure meter, there are known to be blood pressure meters in which a DC motor driven rotary pump is housed in a casing and air is supplied from an air discharge opening of the rotary pump to the cuff through air tubes.
Also, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (JP 2010-88513A), a blood pressure meter is known in which an inner case is housed within an external case of a blood pressure meter, an air circuit part is fitted in the inner case, the air circuit part is connected to an air passage formed in the inner case, and thereby air is supplied to the cuff.